


Penny for Your Thoughts

by Here_Be_Hyperfixations



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Selina Kyle Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Hyperfixations/pseuds/Here_Be_Hyperfixations
Summary: Two months after calling off her engagement with Bruce, Selina finds herself standing on a rooftop with none other than the wayward bird himself, Jason Todd.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Jason Todd
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Penny for Your Thoughts

It had been nearly two months since Selina had broken off the engagement with Bruce Wayne. So far, she had managed to avoid running into him or his kids, but tonight it seems her luck had run dry. As she stood on a rooftop scoping out a possible target, she heard the sound of very deliberate footsteps behind her; they were evenly spaced and unhurried, and Selina contemplated leaving before whatever Bat decided to start a conversation. Just when she was getting ready to jump, the familiar sound of a click and hiss lurched her mind backward.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Selina turned to face the Red Hood, helmet off and now moving to sit on the ledge next to her. His face was turned forward to the streets, observing, but not actively searching.

“Don’t worry…I’m the only vigilante this side a’the city tonight.”

Selina huffed, rolling her shoulders back into a calm, confident position. It was probably pointless by now, but she had an image to maintain and she didn’t want the Hood of all people seeing a weak point.

“I don’t know, darlin, I would’ve thought I’d be worth a little more than a penny…but that depends on what you wanna know…”

“What made ya end it with the Bat?”

And just like that all of the her carefully controlled composure was gone.

“Are you here to congratulate me?” She hissed.

“Nope,” he chuckled with an exaggerated pop on the p, “Just curious.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat?”

“Ironic considering you’re the cat here. Indulge me…please.”

“Gotham needs a Batman, and I…I can’t be responsible for the death of a hero…” Selina’s shoulders dropped, her hands intertwined in front of her.

The seconds ticked by until their somber silence was interrupted by Jason’s laughter. It was loud and boisterous but felt like a bomb of bitter hurt shattering whatever illusions of understanding existed between them. The Hood’s head dropped into his hands and his shaking shoulders stilled.

“S’that so…” he breathed.

“Really Hoodie, I would’a thought you’d be happy about this. We didn’t exactly get along during your Robin days.”

“No, I suppose we didn’t. This whole-”, Jason made a loose gesture with his hand, trying to find the right words, “-situation…is just a bit funny t’me s’all.”

“How do you mean?” Selina’s brow furrowed as she studied the man next to her. He was oddly resigned, with a small thin smile stretched across his lips.

“When I first came back to this hellhole, I tried to make Batman choose between me and the Joker. I told’em that either he killed that bastard once and for all…or I would. All I got was a batarang to the neck and a building on top o’me when the charges went off…”

Jason turned towards her, green blue eyes completely and utterly empty.

“He left me there.”

“I assume you have a reason for telling me this.” Selina was sweating under his gaze, completely unsure of what point he was trying to make. The pit in her stomach was slowly sinking, and she tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. Mercifully, his eyes turned back to the city.

“The Joker wasn’t the end goal, not really. I wanted him to choose – Batman, or Bruce Wayne? My mentor, or my father? I suppose I shouldn’t’a expected any different.”

Selina bristled.

“You know why he couldn’t compromise,” she spat, “this city needs-”

“I needed my dad, Selina,” his voice was steady but his body was trembling, “we all needed our dad – Nightwing, Red Robin, the Demon-spawn, Black Bat, Signal…we needed him and he chose Batman. Every. Single. Time.”

“Until me…”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad – I’m glad he finally chose Bruce over the Bat, but it hurts that all of us – his fucking kids – weren’t worth enough for him, but you were.”

“So, what now? You want me to go running back to him so you can have your happy little family fantasy come true? I’m sorry he hurt you, I seriously am, but don’t put his actions on me.”

“I gave up on family a long time ago,” Jason’s voice steadied as he stood from the ledge, “I’m sorry…I didn’t come here to fight, and I don’t blame ya for this shit, believe me I don’t – I was just jealous and wanted t’vent.”

His hand reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a small coin and flicking it towards her.

“Penny for your thoughts an’all that.”

Selina caught the coin and ran her thumb across its embossed surface.

“This is a quarter though.”

“Well consider it thanks for listenin’ t’my ramblings. Have a good night Cat Lady.”

“It’s Catwoman, you brat.”

He didn’t respond, just grinned at her, flipped off the building, and disappeared into the maze of buildings and city streets.


End file.
